


Bedtime

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, getting enough sleep is important, owl beast!eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Luz promised to find a way to bring Eda back from being the owl beast permanently, but her mentor still insists on making sure she gets enough rest.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Bedtime

Luz’s candle flickers and splutters out.Absently, she draws a fire magic glyph to light a fresh one.Luz flips the page of the dusty, old tome she’s barely begun to read.The words swim on the page before her.Her eyes slowly close.Luz jerks herself awake again.She can’t fall asleep.She’s getting _closer_.She can _feel_ it.She’ll have the answers she needs _soon_.She _has_ to.

Gentle pressure clamps down on Luz’s hoodie.Hot breath tickles the back of her neck.She’s lifted into the air.

“Eeeda!”Luz protests.“Put me down!”

Though the owl beast that was once Eda the Owl Lady has begun listening to Luz more and more often, she ignores her apprentice now.Eda’s talons scrap the wood floor as she turns and carries Luz from the room in the Owl House Luz has turned into her personal research library.She doesn’t stop until she reaches Luz’s room and is able to plop the girl down on her sleeping bag.

Eda settles on her haunches, blocking Luz’s way to the door.Her dark eyes watch Luz expectantly.

“I can’t go to bed now.”Luz tries to wiggle her way past Eda, but the flaring of a giant wing blocks her way.Luz sighs.“I promised I would find a way to bring you back.I’m not stopping until I do.”

Eda nudges Luz toward the sleeping bag again.A low growl emanates from the back of her throat.A warning.Not a threat.Even like this, Eda would never hurt Luz.But she _would_ be forceful when it comes to Luz taking care of herself.

“Alright, fine.”Luz gives up.She yawns and covers her mouth with her hand.“Just a little nap.”She snuggles into her sleeping bag.Her eyes drift closed.Luz falls asleep much quicker than she thought she would.

Content that her apprentice will get some rest, Eda settles in beside Luz.She crosses her paws in front of her and rests her head on them.She may not remember _why_ exactly she cares so much about this little owlet, but she does.She will stay with her and protect her.

One of Eda’s ears twitches.There’s a scuttling in the hallway.She tenses, bares her teeth to show her fangs.

King appears in the doorway.He hesitates, waiting for the attack.Eda sniffs.Recognizing the demon’s scent, she calms again.

Sighing with relief, King enters the room and takes his usual spot on Luz’s sleeping bag.He gets comfortable, but keeps one eye cracked open until he sees the slow rising and falling of Eda’s body as she peacefully slumbers.Only then, does he tentatively creep over to Eda and cuddle into her side.

They sleep through the night, all three of them, and, in the morning, the hunt for a way to lift Eda’s curse begins anew.


End file.
